Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Średniowiecze Miraclum ( cała serja)
No więc miałam gości więc nie mogłam zabardzo pisać.Tu będom wszystkie wpisy, bo nie chce wszystkiego znowu stracić bo moja poduszka nie wytrzyma.Czas start. Średniowieczne Miraclum cz.1 ( Pomyłka) Maja Milk Jest zwykły dzień jak zwykle biegam po dziedzinicu pałacu.Bawie się z moją siostrą Agatą s bawiny się w berka.Biegamy po całym dziedzinicu wiele razy się wywruciła jestem najstarsza więc ja odziedzicze tron.Lecz postanowiłyśmy troche odpocząć wspiełyśmy się na drzewo i z tamtąt oglądałyśmy całe miasto. Kiedy miałam 7lat chodziłam do normalnej szkoły lecz niestety jak wydorosilałam to wszystko zostało mi odebrane przyjaciele i mój przepiękny uśmiech, kiedy miałam 10 lat chodziłam zawsze ponura i smutna ze łzami w oczach moja siostra za to była zadowolona z mojego niesczęsicia .Głowe zawsze miałam w dół włosy mi zwiały zakrywając moją twrz i oczy, wspominałam mojich przyjaciół ze szkoły i przyjaciela z dziecinistwa Adriena zawsze umiał mnie rośmieszyć byliśmy pokrenymi duszami bawiliśmy się skakaliśmy jak warjaci obydwoje byliśmy najstrarsi, lubiliśmy ze sobą przebywać, byliśmy przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe, jak on był smutny to ja go pocieszałam,nąstop się wygupialiśmy obydwoje byliśmy bardzo odwarzni pewni siebie i nieugięci i najwarzniejsze wierni.Bawiliśmy się na dziedzinicu skakaliśmy biegaliśmy wspinaliśmy się na drzewa i oblewalismy się wodą z fontanny. Jedne z mojich najlepszych wspomnień. W zime żucaliśmy się śnieszkami robiliśmy małą wojne,wiele razy mi się za to oberwało.Za to w wiosne kiedy padał deszcz biegaliśmy razem w sirud kropel deszczu.Lato leżeliśmy na naszym ulubionym drzewie, ja opalałam się a Adrien spał na jednej z gałęzi drzewa. Były to najlepsze lata mojego życia, zawsze byliśmy jak brat i siostra mimo to że nigdy nie miałam brata, na dobre i na złe.Chloe jak zwkle chciała to po popsuć niestety udało jej się to Adrien musiał wyjechać,mój najlepszy przyjaciela już nie spotkałam tak samo jak mojich przyjaciół ze szkoły.Jedyna rzecz która mi pozostała to mój naszyjnik w którym mieszka wilczka moja najlepsze przyjaciółka.Mam ją od 6lat teraz mam 12 lat.Kiedy chodziłam tak ponuro aż zatrzymał mnie tata. Tata:Maja chciałem ci przectawić twoją nową siostre-powiedział ja odrazu podniosłam głowe do góry odgarniając włosy zakrywające mi twarz i oczy. Zobaczyłam młodą dziewczyne która była w tym samym wieku co ja chowała się za mojim tatą.Miała brązowe oczy i piwne oczy, ubrana była w rużową sukienke.Włosy spięte miała w kucyk. Niepewnie podeszłam do niej ona ruwnie niepewnie do mnie podeszła.Przytuliła mnie powitalnie, nigdy od dawna nie byłam tak szczęśliwa jak wtedy jak ją poznałam.I od tej pory jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Leżałyśmy na tym samym drzewie gdzie w lato siedziałam z Adrienem.Na drzewie była zawieszona chusitawka, na której nąstop ja i Agata się chuśtałyśmy to drzewo przypominało mi dobre chwile z mojego życia.Bardzo lubiłam to drzewo bo dzięki niemu ja i Adrien byliśmy przyjaciółmi.Patrzyłyśmy z gury na mieszkaniców miasta było to bardzo ciekawe.Zobaczyłyśmy ludzi którzy nie mają nogi ręki i rzebrają lecz kardzy ich omijał,było nam bardzo smutno.Chciałyśmy im pomuc lecz nie mogłyśmy.Postanowiłyśmy uciec i pomuc ludzią po cichu.Założyłam srebno złotą maske i srebny kapelusz z wilczymi uszmi i srebno złoty strój, a Agata założył brązowy strój wyglądałyśmy dość zwyczjanie.Ukradkiem wyszłyśmy z zamku.Poszłyśmy jakąś uliczką szłyśmy aż ... Adrien Tęskniłem z dawnymi chwilami z moją przyjaciółką z dziecinistwa Mają.Śedziałem w komnacie a w tym czasie plagg opychał się serem.Wyglądałem przez okno patrzyłem i patrzyłem aż do głowy zaświtał mi pomysł założyłem maske i kapelusz z kocimi uszami i czarny kostjum.Wyszłem na miasto razem z Plaggiem.Wyglądałem dość normalnie więc nie budziłem podejżeń.Aż wpadłem na dwie dziewczyny na blondynke o niebieskich oczach i brunetke o piwnych oczach, blondynka miała srebny strój a brunetka brązowy. Ja:Sorry zagapiłem się przepraszam SW:Nic nie szkodzi to nasza wina to my się zagapiłśmy Ja:Nie to moja wina S:To nasza wszystkich wina a tak wogule to kim ty jesteś? Ja:Jestem A.. Czarny kot a wy dziewczyny? SW';Ja jestem Srebna wilczyca a moja przyjaciółka to Sarna my musimy już iść mam nadzieje że się spotkamy-powiedziała odchodząc Maja Milk Szłyśmy do sierocinica chciałyśmy dać im koszyk z chlebem i kilkoma cukierkami ( w tamtych czasach lizak to było mażenie) lecz upadając pomyliłam koszyki.W tym koszyku nie była dość durza suma pieniędzy,ale nie musze mu je oddać.Właśnie razem z Agatą pobiegłysmy szukać Czarnego kota.Biegłyśmy tak aż znowu na kogoś wpadłyśmy tym razem na... A tak wogule to prosze nie siciągać/zrzynać bo naprawde to są moje nazwy i uwieszcie mi nie łatwo je wymyślać. Zorro Miraclum cz.2 Cześć.Witam serdecznie wikiowiczów ( tak wymyślam nowe słowa ).Historja jest mojim zdaniem interesująca ale dobra czas start.Mam takie pytanie do wiki" kto pierwszy wymyślił sarne?" Bo ja niewiem, wiem że ja wymyśliłam ją już dawno ale nie jestem pewna czy pierwsza.Ok czas start. Maja Milk Wpadłyśmy na wduch chłopaków, czarno włosego chłopca o brązowych oczach i bruneta o piwnych oczach. D:Sorry nie chciałem tego zrobić-powiedział podając mi ręke SW:Nic nie szkodzi-powiedziałam z lekkim zidziwieniem S:Srebna mamy go znaleść a nie rozmawiać-powiedziała szarmiąc mnie za ramie D:Kogo tak szukacie? SW:Nie warzne to paa -powiedziała i odeszła Szukały go przez cały dzień lecz nie znalazły.Zobaczyły ja władca zabiera żebraką ostatnie grosze.Nie mogły tego tak zostawić podbiegły i zobaczyły dużo większego od niech człowieka który stał do nich tyłem. SW:Prosze pan czemu pan zabiera tym żebraką pieniądze?-powiedziała a ten pan się odwrucił P:Bo tak trzeba małe dziewczę- powiedział po czym popchnoł ją tak mocno że biedna wylądowała na glebie kilka metrów dalej. SW: Nie wolno tak robić -powiedziała P:A co mi zrobisz pobijesz mnie ? -powiedział ironicznie SW pobiegła do jego wozu z forsą, diamętami i naszyjnikami.Wsiadała na konia i pojechała (maja barawo ). Wjechałam do lasu.Gdzie miałam moją dawną kryjówke razem z przyjaciółmi chowaliśmy się tam.Wziełam cały towar i wpakowałam do kryjówki była na drzewie liście zakrywały całą kryjówke,była cała zakurzona.Dawno tu nie byłam. Właśnie przejeżdzała straż miejska mało brakowało a by mnie znaleźli i wsadzili do kicia.Kiedy sobie poszli pobiegłam do zmku.Weszłam przez okno.Przebrałam się w normalne ciuchy i poszłam na dziedziniec.Tam czekała na mnie zadziwiająca niespodzianka a mianowicie Adrien.Adrien? Jak ja go dawno nie widziałam.Wtedy jak tak rozmyślałam wskoczył na mnie szczeniak przewrcił mnie i polizał mnie po twarzy. T:Zły pies M:Dobry pies-powiedziałam głaszcząc go Mama:Maja zobacz co on ci zrobił pobrudził ci całą suknie M:I co z tego że pobrudził przecież jutro nie ma żadnej warznej wizyty-powiedziała Mama;Jest bo jutro bieżesz ślub (wtf ale tak dla sprostowania pełnoletnia osoba miała 12lat mój wymysł) Mama:Z ...... W odległej przyszłości Czarny kot Biegłem ile sił w nogach bo miałem minute do przemiany.Wbiegłem do niebieskiej budki telefonicznej.I przemieniłem się lecz to nie była budka telefoniczna tylko ( toaleta publiczna XDXDXD) wechikuł czasu.Patrzyłem na jakiegoś faceta który tak samo jak ja był zaskoczony. Narrator I wtedy przenieśli się w czasie.Wszystkie części wechikułu zostały rozrzucone po miesicie. Maja Milk Właśnie biegałam po budynkach uciekając przed strażą.Strzelali we mnie strzałami a ja odbijałam je biczem.Wtedy pojawił się czarny kot. SW:Znowu się widzimy-powiedziała CK:WIdać mam jakiś magnes na ciebie-powiedział flirciarsko SW:Daruj sobie, przed czym tak uciekasz? CK:Przed tym co ty SW:Znaczy? CK:Przed strażą SW:Co przeskrobałeś? CK:Najpierw ty SW:Ukradłam powuz z pieniędzmi CK:A więc jesteś zła? SW:Nie to były pieniądze zabrane mieszkanicom CK:Znaczy ty je ukradłaś? SW:Straż zabrała je mieszkanicą a ja im je oddałam CK:Acha SW:Teraz ty CK:Skopałem tyłek strażnikowi SW:Ale po co ? CK:zabrał cały dobytek pewnej rodziny SW:Jakiej?-dopytywała się CK:Nie warzne Narrator: Wbiegli do lasu. Maja Milk W ostaniej chwili zaciągnełam Czarnego kota do kryjówki, inaczej by go złapali. CK:Jednak mnie lubisz SW:Nie porostu nie chciałam żebyś gnił w kiciu CK:Tak jasne-powiedział sarkastycznie i przybiżył się do niej lecz maja .. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania